


Pillows were not made to be put between two People (Falliam)

by LadyOfChaos



Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-17 02:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfChaos/pseuds/LadyOfChaos
Summary: Something small that came to my mind after watching Fallon and Liams bed scene in 2x03. The story is probably gonna get some more chapters. [Falliam, 2x03]





	1. Pillows were not made to be put between two People

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys :)
> 
> So first of all, my name is Annika and I am some girl from Germany. My english skills aren't perfect, so I will need all of your help to get better! Especially because I never wrote anything in english until now ^^'
> 
> I will be glad for any feedback I can get 3
> 
> About this short story, it's just something that came into my mind while watching the bed scene in 2x03.
> 
> Enjoy :)
> 
> P.S.: I uploaded this on fanfiction.net aswell, so don't think I have stolen it, not the case ;)

### Chapter 1

#### Fallon:

Somehow your heart never does what your mind wants it to.

At least that's what Fallon thought the moment she put down the pillow between her and Liam once more. She was engaged for god's sake. She shouldn't be this affected by this brown haired man next to her. Still…even she couldn't deny the tension between them, when he opened up to her and starred into her eyes. A fact, Fallon truly hated and tried to ignore as much as she could. It just wasn't helping to hear his breath through the pillow near her head. What a great fiancée she was. Somehow she ended up in the bed of another man. And to make it even more ironic, someone to who she had been kind of married to.

_Damn close your eyes and fall asleep._

Fallon took a deep breath and tried her best not to think about their talk some minutes ago. She loved Culhane deeply, she finally accepted her feelings for him but…Whenever she was alone with Liam, she felt truly understood. They had so much in common and at the same time they were completely different. Compared to her Liam was a freaking angel. He helped her without really getting anything in return. Even though he was taking the money in the beginning, it was never about it. Now that she thought about it, why exactly did he help her in the first place? At some point she assumed it was about the book he wrote, but that idea long past her mind. So…why did he marry her? And that was it, one small thought and Fallon knew she wouldn't fall asleep any time soon.

„Liam?" She asked as quietly as she could. Mostly because she hoped he was already sleeping. It would make things way easier. „Hm? " Okay yeah, he was awake. His deep voice came from behind the pillow and she couldn't help than to put this part of the wall away…again. It was way to irritating to not see his face while trying to ask him something. At least this was the reason she gave herself as an explanation for her acting. That she wanted to look into his blue eyes once more was definitive not the case!

„I need to know. Why did you agree to marry me, back then in the street? If it wasn't for money or your book, why did you?" She tried to sound confident but curiosity was shown all over her face. Not thinking too much about the way she must look, she noticed how surprised he seemed about her question. But it only took him some seconds to give her a serious answer.

„Well…you seemed quite desperate to be honest. " That was it? That was the reason he got married to a ‚stranger ' he only knew the name of. She looked at him utterly staggered. One part of her expected more as an explanation, the other one didn't want to admit that SHE might have been looking THAT desperate. She was Fallon Carrington, she needed no one! But then again, she DID need him and after Michael denied her proposal, Liam became her knight in shining armor. Okay, not shining armor more blazer and jeans and some useless tissue, but that wasn't the point here.

„Really? No argument that you weren't desperate just thinking about a new solution? " He questioned her thinking pause because she wasn't answering him as fast as he was used from her. Some fine detail that made Fallon smile immediately. He always seemed to know the right thing to say.

„Yes of course and I found it, the solution I mean. "

„Did you? I didn't notice. "

Liam's smile could have lightened up the whole room. Fallon wasn't able to ignore how sweet he looked like this. He truly was a good person and good looking too – but so was Michael, her fiancé! She took another deep breath and tried her best to turn away from him. It just wasn't as easy as she would have liked it to be. Mainly because she knew his eyes were still laying on her. She assumed that he was probably asking himself what her deal was. As sad as it was even she didn't know. Somehow Liam snuck up on her and had a weird hold over her heart which was supposed to be Michaels. And while she was still trying to find something negative about Liam she ended up being more drown to him. He always helped her and never asked anything of her in return. Thinking of it, did she ever tell him how grateful she was for it? As far as she remembered she told him that she appreciated everything he was doing but right now it didn't feel…enough.

"Thank you…" Fallon muttered these words completely out of context, still turned away from him. She should have given him something in return for his help. But between dealing with their fake marriage, almost being smoked to death, having a dead step mom, and selling her family business because she couldn't save it, she must have forgotten about this. Or maybe she just tried so stay away from him because of Culhane.

"What was that?" The questioning reply from him sounded very convincing but Fallon knew that he had heard her. He probably wanted to hear it one more time while looking straight into her eyes because he knew how rarely she said those words. Usually she would ignore him now and pretend to sleep, but for some reason she turned to face him, only to realize that it was now him that was turning his back on her.

"Seriously?" A bit hurt from this she let out an offended snort and pressed her lips against each other. Fine, he won't hear a thank you from her again, ever. Fallon reached for the pushed away pillow, originally to lay it back to where it was before. But while grapping the pillow she got a way better idea, one that probably was too childish even for her, but for once she didn't care.

#### Liam:

He had literally no idea what Fallon was planning this time. What was she thanking him for? There were a lot of things that came to his mind but why now? Like this? Liam already decided that he would never fully understand her but he thought that he at least saw the spark in her eyes when she looked at him. He wasn't just imagining this for sure. But now with her taxi driver/ weird relationship guy and his proposal even Liam didn't know what to do. Somehow he still couldn't help than to feel the need to help her. So this 'thank you' from her might not have been the last he deserved. But…he hadn't expected her to thank him with a _pillow_ in his face.

Surprised by the attack he startled back and then pushed himself up to give her a confused look. Did she just throw a pillow at him because he gave her the cold shoulder for once? Well maybe he should be happy that it only had been a comfy object. After seeing her shooting things back in the Carrington mansion, he should know better than to make her angry.

"Oups, that might had slipped my hands." These words were all he got as a reaction from the brown haired woman next to him. Some might say she was some sassy crazy bitch but for him she was all he ever wanted. "Of course it did."

He let out an overdramatic sight before reaching for the next best pillow, which was coincidentally the one separating them and hitting her back with it. For a second everything was quiet than a laugh escaped Fallons lungs. She held onto the pillow he was using and pulled it back. To his surprise she was way stronger than he expected so he lost his balance and fell almost on top of her – not that he minded but she might did (at least Michael should). That's why he instantly considered to back away but to actually smell her perfume and the heat of her body made him think otherwise. He also couldn't ignore the fact that her beautiful red lips were now in perfect reach for him.

Their eyes connected and it was another confirmation about Fallons emotions for him. She liked him. He saw it in her eyes. The spark he remembered in her eyes was back and if this wasn't a dream then she was staring at his lips. He slightly opened his mouth to whisper something to her, but then he decided otherwise. Even though he could feel her body radiate next to his, he knew that she wasn't ready to admit it yet. So...as strongly as he felt the tension between them rise and as much as he wanted to lean forward and put his lips on hers, he didn't. Instead he let out a soft cough and pushed himself up.

"Maybe I should take the coach nevertheless. Don't want to die because of some pillows, safety first." He declared with a soft smile and tried to crawl down from the bed. He didn't get that far. Fallon grabbed his hand and gave him such an intense look that he stopped in his movement.

"Don't be foolish, we can handle some pillows." Of course she didn't say 'Please Stay' or something similar. But her objection was good enough for him. Her eyes told him everything he needed to know anyways. She wanted to be near him as well. Maybe she wasn't in love with him but he wasn't out of the picture. That much he knew. So he lied back on his side of the bed but with the wall between them gone, the air felt a lot tenser. And it didn't help at all that he could see Fallon now directly lying next to him. This ended up being a more interesting night than he originally thought. Maybe for once he should thank his mom for being over dramatic.

"Good night Liam." Fallons words reached him and with a last look to her he wished her a good night too before closing his eyes and attending to sleep this time for real. While drifting off Liam already knew that he would have to listen to the story about him destroying the holy wall separating them at some point in the future. He couldn't wait for it.


	2. Plan C

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something about waking up, having breakfast and figuring out a new plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> I am so happy that some of you like this story <3 So I hope to continue to deliver! Please let me know if you don’t like something as well :3
> 
> Now about this chapter, it’s ähm, very much like the show xD The middle of this chapter is pretty much a copy of the breakfast scene in 2x03 because I love it so damn much and I could use it to form my own idea of the ending. But well at least now you get Liams thoughts! (or to be precise what I think he thinks xD). Next chapter will separate the show and this story a lot and it’s gonna be fun to write. Well you will find out ~

** CHAPTER 2 **

** Liam **

It was the sudden movement of something near him that woke him up. Liam had slept like an angel after his little situation with Fallon. Maybe it was the confirmation about her still liking him that made him sleep this well. As he slowly opened his eyes to get used to the sudden dark of the room Liam changed his mind. He didn’t sleep this well because he knew Fallon wasn’t running away from him. It was definitely about Fallon using him as a pillow that made him feel safer than he would have ever imagined.

Just after opening his eyes he could see her head resting on his chest. Her hair, which was usually perfect, was now all messy and disordered. It somewhat felt special seeing her without any make up on. And then there was her sleeping face. Watching her snore a bit made him forget how powerful Fallon was.  He couldn’t help but to push a strand of hair out of her face. All of this made him wish that she would choose him. It would probably destroy him if she went through with her wedding plans. Sadly it wasn’t his place to tell her better, so he tried to accept it and then…things like this happen.

Fallon moved slightly again. She seemed to finally have woken up, so when she opened her eyes and looked up into his he let out a friendly “Good morning sweetheart.” For a sleepy second she looked really happy to see him and leaned even closer to him – just to push away before her lips touched his.

“What the hell? Liam?!” Her voice sounded more surprised and confused than angry. Liam had to laugh about her baffled face expression, which slowly changed to a head shake as she realized what happened.

“Just to be clear, I wasn’t the one who changed his side of the bed.” He mentioned with a smack grin on his face. Fallon didn’t take it as funny as he did. At least that was his interpretation of her annoyed sight followed by her almost direct escape out of the bed.

“No good morning?”, Liam questioned with the intention to tease her a bit more. Fallon stopped in her movements and looked at him with a fake grin on her face. “Good morning honey.“ Liam had to smile about this as it reminded him of their teasing greetings on the breakfast table in the Carrington Manor. Obviously Fallon hadn’t forgotten about it as well.

“Sweet.” He let out a soft cough and then he shook his head in the direction of the bathroom. “Well I guess, you are going to take the shower first then? Should I show you how to turn it on?” If looks could kill, he would be in his not existent grave right now.

“Thanks I can manage on my own.” Fallon turned away from him and went to the bathroom which was connected to the bedroom. On her way there she picked up her clothes and then disappeared behind closed doors.

_Could have gone worse._ Liam laughed about this thought and took a minute to remember the warmth of her body next to his. He could get used to waking up like this if it wasn’t for her being in a relationship with another man.  He let out a small sight and got himself up to make the bed and to pick some clothes out for the day. So when Fallon stepped out of the bathroom, fully dressed and with perfect make up on, he took her place.

 

** Fallon **

While Liam was gone taking a shower, Fallon reached for her phone and tried to call Culhane. She truly needed to hear his voice, so she didn’t feel like she betrayed him – what she didn’t! It was all because of this stupid pillow throw that she got closer to Liam. Then again, somehow Fallon was angrier about the fact that _she liked it_ than that it happened in the first place. Being near Liam was dangerous for her and Fallon felt the strong need to get away from this place as soon as possible. It just wasn’t help that she couldn’t reach Michael. He didn’t pick up his phone. So she was stuck to write him a message about how much she loved him and missed him the past night. Writing the message felt more like a confirmation to herself than to her fiancé. Everything was okay; she had her feelings under control. The problem was, she hadn’t.

As Liam walked out of the bathroom without his shirt on, she realized once more how strong his upper body looked. There was a part in her that wanted to run to him and pull her arms around his neck. But the other straighter thinking part of her kept her eyes locked on his. If Fallon was able to ignore her affection to his body once before, she could do the same right now. With a strict look on her face she opened her mouth to explain her day plan to him.

“So, the plan for today is simple. We make your mother fall in love with me while breakfast and get her to sign the contract before midday, so that I am gone from here in no time.”  Fallon rested her hands on her hips and waited for Liam’s reaction. He wasn’t answering her. Instead he walked up to her and of course he came closer than her personal space. What made Fallon forgot to breathe for a small moment.

“Sounds good, I wouldn’t want to keep you away from your soon to be husband. You must have missed him this night a lot as we saw.” Fallon knew that he wanted to tease her with this once again but… didn’t his voice sound a bit hurt? While she tried to study him, Liams right hand went past her left side, where his shirt seemed to have been laying. As he pushed back he held it in his hand and stepped away from her to put it on. Even if Fallon wouldn’t admit it, his movement made her speechless for a second. Her mind went to all the places she didn’t want to be thinking of, especially not if it involved him leaning closer to her.

“Shall we?” His voice interrupted her thoughts and brought her back to the reality. Liam had raised his eyebrows and was waiting for her to join him on his way out. Of course she followed up, leaving behind the bedroom, Fallon believed to never see again.

 

** Liam **

They walked down the stairs and found their way outside to be welcome by Liam’s mother who sat on the top seat of the table in the garden. As polite as possible Liam wished everyone a good morning and sat down on his usual place. Fallon placed herself next to him and just a moment later George joined them. Liam was kind of expecting Fallon to directly start sweet talking his mother but no, she didn’t get the chance to. Instead his mother proofed once again, that she could be an evil witch.

“Aren’t you going to ask your wife what she wants? Forgive my son, Fallon.” Of course she would present him as a ‘bad’ person but Liam knew better than to say anything to his mother. So he repeated the words his mother wanted to hear from him.

“Fallon, can I please see your plate?” Ignoring his inner feeling of annoyance by following his mother’s orders, he looked at Fallon and held his hand up in order to take her plate. As expected, Fallon wouldn’t go through with it. She put her right hand in his and smiled at him.

“You’re sweet. But I am an independent woman fully capable of serving myself salmon.” That’s the Fallon he knew. She truly was independent and Liam didn’t know any person with a stronger mind set than Fallon. So as she spoke this last sentence directly to his mother and served herself Salmon, Liam couldn’t help but to smile a little. But it only took his mother a second to make his smile disappear again.

“Well, of course you’re an independent woman. God knows you wouldn’t wanna have to rely on my eunuch son.” Okay, that was…harsh. Liam was used to be treated like this from his mother. It was the exact reason why he had run away from his home and changed his name in the first place. But hearing her say these things in front of the woman he loved made him feel a lot angrier.

“Which is why after being married to you for an hour, Liam, she already has someone on the side.” Now, that wasn’t fully true. Liam slightly opened his mouth to tell her that she wasn’t in the spot to say these things but closed it again, still taken back by the fact that his mother brought this up in the first place. So instead of him, Fallon defended herself.

“You—You have no idea what you’re talking about.” How could his mother anyways? Nobody else would come up with the idea of marrying some stranger while being in love with someone else.

“Don’t think I didn’t notice those calls to Michael.” As much as he wanted to enjoy some silent breakfast and to forget all of this, his mother went on and on.

“But there’s nothing to be ashamed of. My son, on the other hand. Weakness. That is an inexcusable trait. Sadly, you married the king of it.” Hah, back to blaming him. He should have known that’s what this was all about: Making him look bad. At least his mother enjoyed it while he was pretty much speechless. Liam should probably be jumping out of his seat by now and telling her all these awful things that came to his mind. But the thing was…he couldn’t. And as it seemed, he didn’t have to. It was Fallon who snapped at his mother’s words.

 “Okay. Listen up, you Joan Crawford psycho shrew. Your son doesn’t fight back not because he’s weak but because he’s protective of you. Or are you too much of a self-absorbed witch to notice?” Might sound harsh, but right now Liam couldn’t love Fallon more.

“Since I met him, he’s asked nothing of me, and he’s given me everything.” Hearing these words made him smile and looking up to her. Fallon didn’t have to defend him. He never asked that of her but she still did.

“Anyone could see his strength. But you have to look close to see his soul.” Wow. This caught him even more off guard than his mother trash talk.

“So…open your eyes, if you still can, because you have no clue what you’re missing.” For once in his life, his mother had no answer ready. Something only Fallon Carrington could accomplish and Liam was absolutely blown away. Fallon saw his soul, that’s basically what she said. And the more he thought about it, the more he doubted that she didn’t have feelings for him. Especially the expression on her face when their eyes met convinced him otherwise. She seemed pleased with herself and Liam felt more thankful than ever. So as soon as Fallon left the table and walked away, he stood up and ran after her not even looking back to his mother.

 

** Fallon **

Why did she do this? She absolutely screwed it up with Liam’s mother and so her chance of selling the company was more far away than before. And for what? Fallon bit her lips as she realized that she only did it for Liam because she _cared_ about her ex-husband.

“Fallon, wait.” The familiar voice of Liam sounded from behind her the moment she arrived at the car while trying to find Michaels number on her phone. Originally she wanted to call Michael and ask him if at least he was successful but now that Liam caught up with her, he got all her attention.

“Yes, I snapped. I am not even sorry, she deserved it.” Fallon cross her arms in front of her body as if she wanted to defend herself from whatever Liam had to say.

“I know, it was still a stupid thing to do.” Liam took a deep breath. “But…I need to thank you. You didn’t have to stand up for me, I am glad you did.” He really looked grateful and Fallon gave him a small smile.

“No problem, that’s what you have a fake-wife for, isn’t it?” She drowned in his eyes for a moment until reality hit her again.

“Any plans on how to turn your mother around after _this_?” She asked him a bit taken back by the fact that she had no idea if plan A named Culhane had worked out or if it all depended on her.

“As a matter of fact, I have.” Liams words sounded like some powerful magic to her. It was probably because her eyes lighting up that he kept on speaking.

“There is a very important meeting for the Van Kirks and originally my uncle was supposed to represent our company but as you know that’s not going to happen.” Fallon listened up. Liam voice sounded a lot more careful than before. What exactly was he trying to tell her?

“And as my mother insists, I am supposed to go there and convince them to keep on investing in our company.” He took a deep breath before he went on. “Until now I denied going there but that’s another confirmation for my mother that I am useless. So…I decided to go and as a matter of fact, you should too.” Fallon looked at him quite confused. Why should she… _Oh._

“You want me to convince them to invest in our partnership. If everyone is into the whole Carrington-Van Kirk thing, your mother won’t have the possibility to turn it down.” Liam nodded slowly.

“Exactly. Besides there is one let’s say difficult partner and if you can win him over, my mother will be kissing your shoes.” Liam smiled at Fallon while she was feeling the overwhelming ambition to go there. If it was about business she was able to make anything work. There was just one little catch.

“Sounds great but let me guess, we would have to pretend to be married?” Fallon raised her eyebrows questioningly, already knowing where this was heading.

“Yes, but I assume that’s not the biggest issue here.” Liam avoided her look while saying the rest out loud. “The whole thing is taking place in…Cracow…Poland.” And that’s when Fallon starred at him as if he went completely crazy.

“Why? Why would a meeting like this be _there_? To inform you about some world geographies, Poland is not just around the corner.” She huffed and shook her head while thinking about the whole thing.

“I know and I get if you don’t want to go, but it might be your last shot.” Liam went nervously with one hand through his hair. Fallon wasn’t sure about all of this. She could say no, and just hope that Michael got his hands on the signed papers. Or she could go to Liam’s mother and apologize, but that’s something she would truly hate doing. So what were her possibilities? Of course she could search someone else to sell the Carrington Company to but… She didn’t exactly found Liam’s idea that _bad._ She was actually only afraid of the idea to spend more time with Liam in a different country for some particular reasons.

“When would we have to leave?” Fallon asked slowly.

“Tomorrow.” Hah, that was…fast notice, but there was a bright side to all of this. Maybe Michael got the papers, and then she wouldn’t even have to go.

“Fine, I’ll go with you. Someone has to save your ass from these backstabbing partners.” She declared, now turning to the car. Fallon expected Liam so send her all the details later on. Besides, there was a lot to catch up with her fiancé. So she got in the car and looked at Liam one last time before driving off, not expecting to see him again this soon.


End file.
